Westbound Train
by CreativeWritingSoul
Summary: Life works in mysterious ways, so does love. Can two passionate lovers come to terms with 'so-long' for now, instead of 'goodbye' forever? Will it really benefit them in the end result?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** This is a complete work of fiction. There's no resemblance to actual persons, places and / or events. If so, it is utterly not intended. I do not claim to own City Girl Life or anything to do with it at all. Character exposure in this story is completely non-profit and just for fun. I own nothing but my own plot-bunnies. Thank you.

 **Summary:  
** Life works in mysterious ways, so does love. Can two passionate lovers come to terms with 'so-long' for now, instead of 'goodbye' forever? Will it really benefit them in the end result?

 **Warning(s):  
** Nothing too intense, light angst, perhaps coarse language.

 **Genre(s):  
** Romance, Drama

 **Pairing(s):  
** Aunt Kate / Chef Gilden

 **Rating:  
** T

 **Author's Note:  
** Hello! I've been wanting to add another story to my list for City Girl Life and I've been bouncing this idea around in my head for quite awhile, so I figured on a whim let's do it and here it is, :) thanks for reading!

* * *

"Run away with me," He grabbed onto her delicate arms, the last thing he could bring himself to do, was let her escape again. "I - I know I don't have much, we can get a place together - we can raise a family and be happy. I'll go to school, or work! Work, and we will be the happiest little family on the face of this earth! Just, run away with me, please. . ."

She gasped, "What?!" It was too much to take in all at once.

His eyes poured into hers for a sign, any sign at all that she felt the same way. "Please Kate, you're all I have and I'm not going to lose you."

Her long hair blew wildly in the New York City wind, it somewhat resembled her inner thoughts. Whirling around, confusion on her left - decisive hold up on her right. Which was the correct path to take? She wanted to be with him more than anything, but she couldn't. They just couldn't be together - she couldn't let him give up everything just for _her_.

"I _love_ you," he told her. "my heart's never felt truer emotions Kate."

"Gilden," she wrapped her arms around him and his muscular build one last time. "please, you know we can't stay together."

"We can! If it's my family? Consider them gone! There's only you and I, you're my everything."

She shook her head, "As you are mine, but we can't be so selfish my sweet." She told him, running her ivory hand through his deep black hair. "We're not the only ones to think of here. T-the rest of our lives, that's a long time. . ."

He knew with every passing moment, she'd be out of his life - rare that she'd ever come back. Not after what they'd been through. But how could she give up? "Kate, we're giving up on us?"

"No Gilden, we're _not_ giving up. We're doing what's right. I can't have you chose me over your own flesh and blood. I love you too, but it can't happen that way. If your parents disapprove, they disapprove and I'm not going to alienate you from them. You'll need them before you'll ever need me darling. Please, don't make this hard. We'll get over it with some tears, maybe a few years but you have to realize, it's the bigger picture we have to look at."

He hugged her tightly as he saw the very train she was to board in the distance. "Kate. . ." he took in her lovely scent just one more time, another thing about her that would soon be nothing but a memory.

"Don't think of this as goodbye," she whispered. "no think of this, as so-long. I'll see you again soon." With a kiss upon his cheek, the screeching train came to a halt - conductors shouting orders, dust all around - they were about to let one another go, for better or worse.

"So-long, my dear Kate." He said softly, caressing her cheek, knowing he wouldn't be able to do so for a long time.

"So-long, my dear Gilden." If she didn't walk away now, she knew it would only prolong the hurt. It was the last thing she wanted to do to him. This hurt more than enough.

He watched as her classic black pumps walked down the station platform, hopping up the stairs and giving him one more wave 'so-long' before the doors shut and his first, strongest love - was on the other side, riding off into the sunset without him.

How he'd ever go on without her, he wasn't sure.

She wasn't sure how she would live her days without him, but with his best interests in her heart - she'd do her best. She'd have to, or die trying.

 _ **»-(¯`v´¯)-»**_ _ **( C / G / L )**_ _ **»-(¯`v´¯)-»**_


	2. September 12th - Kate

**Reviews:**

 _CaliforniaFriends - I'm so glad you got the chance to read it, I adore that you decided to read this story too. You amaze me, :) I'm also wicked happy I showed the NYC vibes! I've never been personally so I only know what I've seen in movies and the like, xD thanks for the continuous support, you rock!_

 **Author's Note:** **  
**Hello! I also forgot to mention that this is my first multi-chapter story for City Girl Life, woot! Okay, now that I've gotten that out there, please enjoy. :)

* * *

 **September, 12th - Kate**

 _"You look amazing," he told me with that hint of desire in his voice that only I knew so well. I hoped to look my best, I didn't squeeze myself into these denim short-shorts for nothing. With a simple tank for my shirt, all I needed were the two sandals on my feet to go out and have a good night with my boyfriend._

 _"You don't look half-bad yourself, handsome." I teased him, as I always did. Making sure to give a little more emphasis on my hip-swing than usual. I knew how to make him want me in the most passionate of ways. I wouldn't deny any of them should he make the right moves tonight._

 _"I try and clean up best I can," he smirked, taking my hand and kissing it. Just like a proper gentleman would. I don't think he knew how much he turned me on just by being himself. "but you wake up flawless."_

 _My cheeks blushed heavily, "Oh you."_

 _It was a backyard party, although the 'backyard' parties around here consisted of bonfire, alcohol in red plastic cups and acres of land. It worked for me, though I was a long way from home I wouldn't let that bother my intentions - though I had no idea what they even were. . ._

 _It wasn't until later on in the evening, we sat side-by-side on the docks - drinks in our hands, feet in the chilly lake. The ripples in the water fascinated me. It might have been the few drinks I'd had, but I couldn't help but to love the fact that those ripples in the water, we made together. Not just my feet, but his as well._

 _I felt warm and fuzzy all over._

 _"Kate, I - I have to ask you something." I shifted my gaze towards him as he spoke. He seemed unsure of himself though, but he knew not to feel such way around me. I gave his knee a rub and scooted closer._

 _"What's on your mind?" I asked him softly, kissing his ear and just under._

 _He must've wanted to focus on what he was going to say, because he never usually moved away from my romantic advancements. "What do you have planned, for y'know..."_

 _I smirked, "I don't know and won't if you don't come out with it already."_

 _"What are you doing, for the rest of your life?"_

 _"Well, Monday I h- wait, what?" I widened my eyes as he pulled out his high school graduation ring. It wasn't a diamond that knocked me off my feet, it was the fact that he wanted to put a ring on my finger._ My _finger of all places. I hadn't even met his family yet!_

 _"Marry me, Kate?"_

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

The obnoxious alarm woke a tired Kate from her apparent sleep. She hadn't meant to fall asleep, especially on her plane going towards New York, it was time to spend a couple days with her favorite niece and her adorable friends. She was on her way back from Miami and had to stop in with the souvenirs she'd bought the girls.

She pulled out her latest iPhone and silenced the alarm that said 'Landing in 15 minutes'. She always set an alarm as to not miss her landing. It was her favorite part of riding an airplane after all. She didn't mind being up in the air, above the clouds - but her ears popping got very annoying, and she enjoyed landing to see the gorgeous surroundings around her.

All of her electronics were on 'airplane' mode, she still didn't know how to completely run her phone, but she wished for the moment she had some music to fill the void of the gentleman snoring two seats up.

She didn't carry music because any of the songs or artists she'd prefer, reminded her of the many days past and possibly the biggest mistake of her life.

She closed her eyes tightly, it was funny as humans - how they sometimes focus on the past even though the only direction they're all traveling is in the future.

Routinely, just before the plane began downwards she popped a piece of spearmint gum in her mouth, preparing for the long way down.

 _ **»-(¯`v´¯)-»( C / G / L )»-(¯`v´¯)-»**_

"So sorry ma'am for the inconvenience, here is your proper luggage."

Though she was tired and irritated, Kate didn't say an unpleasant word to the airport worker - they were just doing their job after all. "No troubles, thank you. Have a good one." She took her luggage and wheeled it to the entrance/exit - finally she could have some fresh air.

Just a few cars away she stopped, looking up and saw very familiar faces. It was a limousine with whom she recognized as Jenna, Olivia, Veronica and her favorite niece. "Auntie Kate!" Jenna nearly fell out of the window, waving so much. "Over here!"

"Don't say that! The limo can pull up there! Ouch! You just stepped on my foot!" Veronica hissed.

She laughed, awaiting the limo to pull up which it did promptly. The limousine driver got out and came over to her side, "You'll get a break soon," She told him, giving his shoulder a pat - and he chuckled.

"I can only hope."

He took her luggage, "Thank you." Kate then proceeded to open the door herself. "Hello girls! Hello," She was surprised at how much energy it sounded like she had. "tell me what's new?!" She demanded of them, as she always did. It was such a delight to listen to their young stories. They didn't realize that they had so much more to fulfill.

Veronica pouted, "Esteban moved our date for the fourth time! So ignorant of him."

Aunt Kate smirked, "And what became of that?" Even though she knew very well the outcome, but decided to let Veronica fill her in.

"We broke up, and I mean it this time."

"Of course dear," she smiled, looking over at Jenna who seemed to be almost brimming with excitement. "and Jenna?"

"I got myself a lovable kitty, wait until you meet him. His name's Charlie."

Aunt Kate wasn't sure if she'd met said 'Charlie' or not, but even if she did - she'd play off like she hadn't. Jenna was just so excited that she didn't want to upset her by stating she'd already met him. "Olivia my dear."

She gave a wave, "Hey Aunt Kate," with a radiant pearly smile. "nothing much has really changed with me. But it's always great to see you."

"And I love coming home to see my favorite girls, and my city girl! How are you doing sweet pea?" Her niece smiled at her widely, taking a moment to hug her aunt tightly. She knew she hadn't been home in quite some time, but Kate traveled often to keep her mind somewhat quiet.

"I'm great Auntie, we're going to treat you to dinner at my work. I've been working real hard to get where I am, and to treat you to dinner would be my honor."

She was so sweet and thoughtful, wanting to take her old Auntie to dinner. "Alright dear, wherever you'd like to take me is excellent in my books already."

Jenna was feeling a bit restless she noticed, but it wasn't too long before she spoke up. "So, usually when Auntie comes home, what's our first tradition?"

"Shopping!" Veronica took no time in answering that.

Kate didn't quite feel totally up to it, but she didn't have the heart to let her girls down either. "You know it! Shop until we drop, but - there is a resting period in between there and dinner right?"

Olivia grinned and gave her shoulder a pat, "Sure thing."

There was nowhere else she'd rather be in the world than right here. Well, a hot bath and pajamas would be nice, but for right now - here with her niece and her best city friends is exactly where Kate choose to be.

 _ **»-(¯`v´¯)-»( C / G / L )»-(¯`v´¯)-»**_


End file.
